


Intertwined Hearts

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, OctoberFicFest, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: She came to him, with her heart in her hands, and spoke the words he never thought he would ever hear, from any woman, ever.





	Intertwined Hearts

He paced his living room, uncharacteristically restless. To many information, to little confidence, not for the first time Mulder cursed the life he’d chosen. The path of knowledge, its’ promises hovering over the horizon, a mirage of truth in the desert of lies.  
He stepped on that path alone, yet soon enough, he found a faithful companion, a woman true and pure, a wellspring of trust. She followed him dutifully, carrying him when he fell down, his savior, his friend, his mirror, his love.  
The sacrifices she made filled him with dread, guilt rubbed in so deep, he couldn’t shake it, even if he wished it. He knew what he did, the full extent of his fault plagued his dreams, and if he could right even one of those wrongs, he would do it.  
A greatest tragedy for a woman was to want children and can’t have them. Some dreams lay dormant, unacknowledged, waiting to wake up, although not at the most opportune moments. Scully’s dream woke up, just in time to be taken away together with a group of bare women, dying of cancer, and as her dream dispersed it revealed his worst nightmare. It took shape of her small form between green hospital sheets, her eyes sunken, full of tears, clutching at his fingers, as he turned away to leave, perhaps for the last time, with his smile fixed and his heart bleeding.  
Now she knew all his secrets. The things he did for her, the implant, it’s source, the things he found in the black clinic. Things... Not things, never things... Dreams. Her dream, which he found out to be empty. The doctor told him, the dream was empty. Not viable. He wept for her and he wept with her, mourning dreams he destroyed before she even begun to dream them.  
She wanted a second opinion, he didn’t have to ask why. He’d probably done the same, if he wasn’t so damned afraid of the letdown. Walking on eggshells his guilty conscience weighed him down, unable to move on as long as her hope was refusing to die.

She needed a second opinion, and today was the day. And now he was pacing the room, uncharacteristically restless. 

A knock on the door echoed through the rooms, resonant like a bell tolling the hour of truth. The truth was out there, outside his door, waiting. He steeled himself, whatever it was he deserved it, no matter how bad.  
She walked in, head down, eyes not meeting his. The fear was real, why was she here. Was she here to tell him, she couldn’t do this anymore? She couldn’t stand to see him and think of the things she lost because of him? Scully walked in and sat on the couch without taking her coat off, never a good sign.  
Her words were gentle, but the message was hard. He won’t like what she had to say, and she probably knew it. “Mulder, sit down”  
The tableau was familiar, he’d done this before, Dana, Diana... _Sit down Fox, stay down Fox, it’s over, don’t follow._ He waited, mentally wrapping himself in black duct tape to keep the pieces from falling apart once her speech was done.  
“I got the results. The doctor says that whatever his predecessor told you, in his professional opinion, the ova are viable...  
Her voice was drowned in the sound of his heart going into overdrive, pumping his blood in one last unexpected adrenaline rush, viable, viable, viable, mom.  
She kept her eyes down, hands clasped in her lap “... and I’m not getting any younger so the chance is relatively small, but if I start now, it could work. All I need is a donor, that’s why I’m here Mulder. I want us to do this, I want this baby to be a part of us both”  
Us both, her and me, poured into one being, one soul, his life twined with hers and carried on inside a billion cells, running and laughing and reading books and playing baseball. Binding them together, patching up scrapes, tucking into bed, reading stories and watching movies, paying for college. The two of them, waking up and falling asleep together, sharing happiness as well as the pain, without question, without holding back.  
“Yes” he said immediately, voice thick with emotion “I want to be there, I want this with you, I never dreamed you’d pick me, but I want to do this and I’m yours, if you’ll have me”  
“I want you, all of you, never doubt that” she said without blinking, bright light shone through her eyes, lighting his path.  
She came to him, with her heart in her hands, and spoke the words he never thought he would ever hear, from any woman, ever. Cupping her cheek he pressed his lips to hers, feeling them yield, part, draw him in as for once in their lives, they both followed their hearts, together.


End file.
